


I appreciate it if you back the fuck off.

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Everyone Is Alive, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Multi, Parkner Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: The Obligatory Field Trip Fic with Parkner and Miles as their psuedo-child.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Miles Morales, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Miles Morales & Original Character(s), Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 765
Collections: Peter Parker’s Field Trip Fics, peter parker and his field trips





	1. What Do You Say When Someone Calls You An Ass?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on AO3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's stressing over the field trip, Miles is ecstatic and Harley is worried about Peter.
> 
> Warning: Soft Parkner family moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this so much. I didn't like were it was going so I re-wrote some scenes.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Peter blinked. What did he say? Surely he was dreaming. He received a pinch to his arm from MJ.

  
"OW!"

  
"Took you long enough." MJ leaned back once again into her chair, grinning.

  
Peter grumbled about being rude as he rubbed his arm.

  
"As I was saying," Mr. Harrington said, "we, along with the Second Period Freshman Chemistry class, we will be touring around Stark Industries for your overnight Senior trip along with the welcoming trip of the Freshmen.

  
"Please take a form when you leave the class and I'll have on my desk by Thursday." The class cheered and talked about what they're gonna do on the day of the trip until the bell rung. Peter, on the other hand, was groaning and slamming his head on the table, hardly feeling any pain at all.

  
Ned looked at him sympathetically and started rubbing his back. "I mean, I don't know why you're bummed, we get to go to the Avengers Tower! How cool is that?"

  
"Not cool, Ned." Peter's wrist vibrated and he looked down to see a message from Harley and Miles.  
  
  
**garagegay (11:56 AM)**  
_Are you okay?_  
  
**spiderpan (11:56 AM)**  
_^^^^_  
  
**ironsbidey (11:57 AM)**  
_Yeah_  
_something fell and it scared me_  
  
**garagegay (11:58 AM)**  
_Sure_  
_:///_  
  
**spiderpan (11:58 AM)**  
_ಠ ೧ ಠ_  
  
  
Before he got to answer Harley and Miles again, he was soon interrupted by Flash yelling at him, "HEY PENIS! WE FINALLY GET TO SEE YOUR WHOLE LIE BREAK!" Peter ignored Flash and rushed to the front to get his slip as the bell rang, closely followed by Ned and MJ, talking about theories on Star Wars.  
  
\------  
  
Peter again was banging his head on the table of the cafeteria, groaning about the trip. "Parker Luck™ strikes again." MJ snickered and ate her food when Miles joined them for lunch.

  
"Is he okay? What happened to him?" You can hear a muffled 'Hey Miles' from Peter as Miles sat down next to MJ.

  
"Mr. Harrington announced that we were going to Stark Tower for our overnight Senior class trip on Friday." Miles beamed at Ned's words and bounced with happiness.

  
"You're the class that's going with us?" He received a nod from MJ and a small 'Yeah' from Ned.

  
Peter suddenly stood up walked around the table they sat, looked Miles in the eye, and shook his shoulders back and forth. "You live there, how can you be so happy?"

  
The truth was, Miles' father died during a case and his mom got into a car accident a few years back when Miles was just starting as an intern for Spider-man. Spider-man, because he also got bit by a radioactive spider. What? Did you expect more?

  
"I mean, I haven't explored the labs downstairs except for the ones on our floor. I also wanted to explore more of the tower cause I'm scared of exploring on my own."

  
Miles' innocence was too much for Peter as he silently retreats to his seat.

  
"Betrayal," Peter muttered as he started to eat his lunch.

  
This caused a laugh from the other three and they went back to the usual discussions.

  
"Dude, I got the new Star Wars lego set."

  
"Really?"  
\------  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, nothing interesting happened but Harley's texts to Peter.

  
The bell rung and the trio went to their lockers which were coincidentally near to each other.

  
"I don't get why you're so bummed out man," Ned pointed out as they kept their books and notes from their bags and got out new ones for assignments.

  
"I told you already Ned, I've explored the tower hundreds of times with Harley already. I know the place like the back of my hand. Plus, I know the whole team will make fun of me while we're on the tour."

  
"Hey, guys!" The small and innocent Miles. Peter's expression softened as he turned to face Miles. "Are you okay now Peter?"

  
"Yeah." Peter lied, you know, like a liar. He didn't want to worry Miles as much as he already did. "Happy's already waiting for us. I told him I'd find you and we'll go."

  
Peter just noticed the time as MJ pointed it out, it scared the shit out of him wondering how'd she get that close in a short time. Her locker was on the other side of the hall, for goodness sake!

  
"We got held up by Peter, he was pounding his head on the table again."

  
"Anyways, we got to go. When we're late, Happy is anything but." Peter waves goodbye to his best friends as Miles drags him to the black Audi Happy drove.

  
He could hear the helpful words of Ned before they left the building. "Keep yourself occupied! That way you can't think about the trip!" He nods at Ned and wonders where could've Peter gone if Ned wasn't his Guy in the Chair.

"Love you, Ned!"

  
"Love you too, Pete!"

  
You could hear the small mutter of MJ about getting a room before the two friends went to their bus stop.  
  
\------  
  
The ride itself to the tower was seemingly quiet. Only the one-sided conversation with Miles and Happy was happening, nothing from Peter.

  
They soon arrived at the tower. Peter and Miles thanked Happy, more so Miles. Peter only muttered it out.  
  
They scanned their IDs and went up to their apartment. They were greeted by Harley and Mary's giggles and laughs.

  
"We're home!" Peter called out dropping his and Miles' bags and down near the coat rack.

  
"Hey, gorgeous! In the kitchen!" Peter and Miles shared a look and dissolved into giggles as they rounded the corner and to the kitchen where they were greeted with surprisingly a clean one.

  
"What happened here?" Peter asked, muffled because of him hugging Harley from behind and stuffing his face on his back with a small 'oof.'

  
Harley turned around and hugged Peter, kissing him and put their foreheads together.

Miles let out a small 'Ew' and retreated to his room to change and get something.

  
Peter let out a laugh and stopped snuggling with Harley to hug Mary. Harley let out a whine.

  
"Stop whining, you big sap." Peter moved past Harley and to the counter where Mary was and carried her off the counter.

  
Mary was the 4-year-old orphan that Harley and Peter found after and fire accident in downtown Manhattan almost near the tower. They told Tony that they'll find a home for Mary.

  
That was a year ago.

  
Mary let out a giggle as Peter carried her, put her on his hip, and swayed her around the kitchen. "What did you do with Harley all day, little Missy?" She gave Peter a smile that showed off her missing teeth.

  
"We worked in the lab!" Peter gave Harley a look but he gave a mighty shrug.

  
Peter shook his head fondly at Harley. "Oh yeah?" He turned and playfully looked at Mary.

  
"Yeah! We worked on a big super-secret project with Grandpa Tony!" She spread out her arms to show how big the 'Super Secret Project' was.

  
Harley gave out a large snort and almost spit out the water he was drinking. A snap of a picture was heard and a few snickers from Miles entering the room once again.

  
Harley, on the other hand, was wheezing. "Friday, did you get that?" Harley wheezed out.

  
"Yes, Harley. I've already saved it to 'Proof that Tony's getting old' file." Harley straightens himself up.

  
"Excellent. Now, Miles, I believe a hug is overdue." Harley puts his glass down and moves towards Miles who is already backing away.

  
"No, no, no," Miles whined, "You're like a cringy dad." Miles gets swept up by Harley into a short, swift hug.

  
"Technically, I am though." Which was true though.

  
Harley let go of Miles and took Mary from Peter, who was watching the pseudo-father-son duo moment happen.

  
"Hey, little miss?" Harley questioned.

  
"Yeah?"

"Did you take your bath yet?"

  
Silence.

  
"All right, little miss. We'll take a bath now." Harley swept up Mary, who now was giggling and squirming in his grasp.

  
"He'll make a good dad someday, right Miles?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Come on, I have an idea for new web formulas."

  
"REALLY?"

  
Peter let out a small grin. "Yeah."  
\------  
  
When Peter greeted the team for dinner, he received multiple unenthusiastic replies. They all sat down, Steve and Tony taking the two ends.  
  
"So, Pete, any interesting happened at school?" Peter knew Tony's giving him some BS from the shit-eating grin he had on.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Stark, do I?"  
  
" 'Mr. Stark?' Come on kid, I'm joking. Anyways, our darling little spider here is having a field trip."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You don't wanna know-" He was cut off by Tony.  
  
"Why won't you answer Pete?" Peter wanted to strangle Tony but he prayed for a dream that will never happen.  
  
"Miles and I are having a field trip here. It's an overnight trip." The smirks that were now present at the table didn't help with his spidey-senses going haywire. Harley rubbed his back while watching Mary successfully putting a spoonful of food into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Peter and I are touring downstairs! I'm honestly really excited about the trip this week. We'll get to see the museum and the labs. I want to see the gyms more though. Oh! I also wanna see the food court. I haven't been there at all, even though I already order snacks there, but is it still the same though?" Miles' rant went quiet to him whispering the specifics of him ordering food.  
  
"On that note, I hope none of you will interrupt Peter while the tour." At least Harley was taking care of him, but the shit-eating grin said otherwise.  
  
"Don't worry Pete! We're not gonna annoy you at all." Clint was one of the worst liars in the tower. He as an even worse spy.  
  
"Uncle Clint, I appreciate the sentiment but we all know what you're saying is some total bull-" Pepper shot Peter a look of warning. "We all know that's fake."  
  
"Promise, Pete. We're going on a mission on Friday."  
  
Harley was now outright laughing at Peter. Peter gave him a pout.  
  
"Peter!" Morgan called out. Peter turned his attention to her. "Can I visit you guys during the tour?"  
  
Peter's mind blanked. He looked at Pepper. She had a soft look on her face. Peter nodded at Morgan. "Sure, Morgan." She brightened up at the statement.  
  
"Look what I found." Wanda gave Peter a sympathetic look as the two paper slips got passed around the table.  
  
"I'll sign this now-" Ironically, Tony was now cut off by Peter.  
  
"Mr. Stark, don't do it. We all know what happened when you signed my permission slip to that new museum last year. I got detention for a week for forgery and couldn't go."  
  
"Oh, right. That happened. Haven't we talked to the principal about that?"  
  
"What happened?" Steve was now curious, what did Peter mean by detention by doing nothing wrong? What type of school does he go to?  
  
"It was nothing, Uncle Steve. Hey Miles." Miles turned around from talking to Wanda beside him to Peter.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember Uncle Steve's PSAs during gym class?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember!" Miles was again on a rant.  
  
Steve groaned in embarrassment.  
  
Before Natasha could sign Peter's, she got stopped by none other than Peter. "Aunt Nat, I decided I'm not going." Silence engulfed the table, this pushed Peter to continue. "I've already explored the tower a hundred times. It doubled when I met Harley. Dad, don't worry, I'm sure of it."  
  
Tony nodded at Peter and the table picked up noise and ruckus again.  
  
"Here, Pete." Natasha gave Peter Miles' signed permission slip. It was signed under her alias, Natalie Rushman.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Nat." And he gave it to Miles.

\------  
  
It was Thursday morning. Peter felt refreshed and relieved at the thought of not going on the trip. He was gonna regret that statement later though. He was gonna savor it until he went into a spiral again.  
  
Another thing happened before he and Miles left for school. Harley asked Peter to be with him while on the tour. Harley was the tour guide of his tour group and he asked Peter for the fun of it.  
  
Ned did not argue with Peter when he confessed to Ned for not coming. MJ either. They both accepted him but told Peter that he should at least make an appearance. He told them he's gonna be a tour guide.  
  
MJ made a bet with Peter for $50. What for? For when Peter will snap at Flash during the tour.  
  
The game was on.  
  
\------  
  
Night arrived and Peter was in the lab. He regretted saying that he felt refreshed. He wasn't even working on anything, he passed out while finishing on an upgrade that Miles started.  
  
Harley did not like that. His gut fell when he realized that Peter was not in their apartment nor was with Miles when he came up to go to bed. His whole body felt numb when he realized Peter was stressing himself over the field trip. He wasn't even going as a student. He had the power to do fucking anything.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He entered the lab and saw Peter hunched over a Miles' Spider-man suit. He slowly tiptoed over to the desk and carried Peter bridal-style. A groan was heard and Harley looked down to see Peter rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey, darling."  
  
Peter didn't say anything and snuggled into Harley more. Harley chuckled and kissed Peter on the forehead and started heading to their bedroom.  
  
By the time they arrived at their room, Peter was already sound asleep. Harley set Peter down and lied down with him.  
  
Harley looked at Peter. He had bags under his eyes, he looked pale. Guilt washed over Harley. He felt so bad for Peter, he was suffering from paranoia.  
  
Peter's soft snores, his chest rising and falling and Peter's face made Harley feel grounded. He wanted to make it up for Peter tomorrow, he was sure of it.  
  
He spooned Peter and before Harley could fall back asleep, Peter turned around and snuggled into Harley's chest.  
  
They both fell asleep with a smile.  
  



	2. "I'm Obligated to Tell You This, Fuck you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up to an amazing breakfast and a new project from an intern. He then remembers the bullshit that's about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a long while! I had writer's block and an epiphany about another fic I'm working on, "Don't Worry. I'm not Dead (I Hope)." It's a twitter fic featuring Parknerborn (Peter/Harley/Harry). If you like that then go check it out. If not, check it out anyway, it's fun.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter everybody.

Peter woke up with a groan. His body felt heavy on the cotton sheets. When did Peter close up shop last night?  
  
Peter shrugged the thought off and got ready for the day. He then remembered what today was. He grinned and hoped for the best while he was chaperoning later. He longed for the opportunity to bash Flash's head in. He was praying for a truth that wouldn't be in his universe.  
  
He grabbed a random hoodie from a chair and finished getting ready. When he headed outside the room, it was quiet. Where were the others? He asked FRIDAY.  
  
"They're up in the penthouse, BabyStark." Peter sighed at the name.  
  
Peter went upstairs and the smell of bacon and pancakes greeted him. He headed into the kitchen and sat next to Harley who wrapped his arm around Peter's waist.  
  
Peter was chatting with Wanda as he put a handful of pancakes on his plate. Everyone was talking about different things. Bruce was cooking too. It wasn't surprising though. Bruce wasn't a dumbass when it comes to sleep.  
  
Tony entered the kitchen and kissed both Peter and Morgan's foreheads. Harley also received a half-hearted pat from Tony. He sat down between Pepper and Rhodey before getting a scolding from his Platypus.  
  
-  
  
 **Yeeter Parkour @pbjparker**  
@HULK Thank you so much for the food!  
(A picture of the kitchen. In the background, Bruce was talking to Steve and Bucky, pointing a spatula at them. He was wearing an apron that says, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Harley was half-covered beside Peter. May and Pepper were talking. Mary was beside them who covered her face with a napkin, looking as though she was wiping her face with it. Tony and Rhodey were laughing at a joke. Loki and Thor seemed to be talking about something. Loki looked exasperated while Thor looked smug. Wanda held up a peace sign on the other side of the pic. Everyone but Wanda seemed to not notice the camera.)  
  
> **Better Birb ✔ @Falcon**  
Would've been nice if I was in the pic @pb&jparker  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
You stole my pancakes  
  
>>> **Better Birb ✔ @Falcon**  
Didn't know a whole stack of pancakes was yours  
  
> **I got 7 ✔ @HULK**  
Welcome, Pete 😊  
  
-  
  
After breakfast, everyone seemed to disperse into their own. Thor was off buying Poptarts as he finished the whole box earlier. Nat, Clint, Sam, Steve, and Bucky were downstairs training. Rhodey, Wanda, and Loki were in the living room. Tony and Bruce were in their respective labs. May was in the upstairs garden with Mary and Pepper was in the dining room looking at files on her tablet.  
  
Peter and Harley finished washing the dishes and bustled to the elevator. They planned on working in the R&D floors before the classes caught up to them.  
  
“Hey, Peter?” Harley inquired. Peter turned to look at his boyfriend. A fond look spread across Harley’s face as he brushed his hand against Peter’s cheek.  
  
Peter blushed and stammered out an embarrassed “Harley!” as he tried to pry off Harley’s hand from his face. Harley chuckled and dropped his hand to his side.  
  
Peter huffed and sauntered out of the elevator and to the R&D labs where he was quickly grabbed by one of the interns for a project.  
  
"Hey, James!" Peter smiled at him. He was one of Peter's favorite interns. Why? His inventions always had something to do with a global problem. Be it a minor or a huge on. He always had the same idea with Peter on a project. Plus, he always had food for Peter. Who wouldn't love that?  
  
James was talking a mile per minute. "So you know this problem Trans people have? They need things to match their mental view of their gender but some people either don't have the money or don't have the confidence of telling their parents, most likely both. So I worked with Elizabeth and-" Peter grinned. He just planned on making something for them for the June Pride.  
  
"-I made a binder." Peter stood speechless. James' face fell. "Is it not good? It was just on a whim. Elizabeth mentioned that her roommate, uh, had problems with a binder he wore. He was a good guy and I wanted to repay him, you know?"  
  
Peter pulled him to his desk. There sat a black binder. James immediately went into the schematics of the binder as soon as Peter examined it.  
  
"I planned to make something for Pride month. This is way more than I thought of doing." Peter shook James' shoulders. "I could take this to Pepper and she could approve it! This is so good James!"  
  
-  
  
 **Stark Industries ✔ @SI**  
The company would be proud to present chest binders to commemorate an LGBTQ+ Pride. This is made by two interns of the company, @jameseagle, and @elizaaaaaaa. [link]  
(4 pictures of different colored chest binders are shown.)  
  
> **James Adler @jameseagle**  
If the prices are above your price range please dm @PepperPSSRCEO for negotiations.  
  
-  
  
Before James could say a word, The elevator opened. "And here are the highest R&D labs in the tower. We assign our best interns here. This floor also experiences the most explosions, not including the Hazard Safe testing labs a few floors down."  
  
It was a tour group. More specifically, Peter's tour group. Both Peter and James froze. James then smirked. "Good luck with that, Boss." Did Peter also mention he acted like Harley on a few occasions as well? If Peter and James were singles motherfuckers, Peter would date James, it was a hard truth. But this was not the appropriate fanfiction for that or that James was in a poly relationship.  
  
James was dragged by his three boyfriends into their shared lab desk to work on another project.  
  
The tour guide continued taking after a small pause for the students to take a look at the open area labs. "We have two of our best interns here to help us. It's a miracle they even would come down here. Mr. Stark has been hogging the two of them all the time so it's a blessing to the interns in the labs for one of them to show up, much more with the two of them." The intern called them over.  
  
"Harley! Peter!"  
  
Harley approached Peter from behind and spooked him. "I think that's our cue." He murmured. This is why he fell in love with Harley on the spot, Peter recalled.  
  
As soon as both of them approached the tour group, Peter's class, sans Ned, MJ, and Betty, froze. Peter wasn't lying when he said that he had an internship, they all collectively thought.  
  
The freshmen, on the hand, were freaking out, sans Gwen. She also was an intern for both Spidey and SI, she didn't need the tour. She was always the one who goes down here for supplies.  
  
This is going to be the most chaotic tour that will be happening in the Industry's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM and my back hurts and my random thoughts appear again.
> 
> Cheers.


	3. What Do You Do When You're At Your Breaking Point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had a breaking point. Peter is pretty sure this is his.
> 
> Warning: Baddass Peter and Protective Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited at all. Please bear with my mistakes.

The majority of Peter's class gaped at him while his friends kept knowing smirks.

Peter grinned at the group and subtly kicked Harley in the foot. Harley immediately started groaning.

"Why did you do that, darling?" He lowly hissed.

He ignored Harley and greeted the tour group. "I'm Peter Parker and I'm the Biology and the Chemistry personal intern for Tony Stark." Harley quickly recovered and introduced himself too.

"And I'm Harley Keener, I'm the Engineering and Robotics personal intern for Stark. If you guys remember too, I am Iron Lad."

Whispers engulfed the two groups. From Harley's perspective, it looked funny watching people half a decade to nearly a decade younger than him, think to ask for a picture with him.

The whispers died down as a Freshman raised her hand. Peter and Harley turned their attention to the Freshman. "Aren't you the one who works for Spider-man?" She inquired at Peter.

Harley and Peter's friends snickered. Peter sighed. "Since Tony focuses more on Engineering, Harley helps him more on his projects even though we also work on our projects too. I work with all three Spider-man because of this. I also work with Dr. Banner too if that satisfies you."

The senior class still gaped at Peter while the Freshmen scattered into whispers.

The tour guide started talking again. "They will be with us until the end of the tour so that they could monitor some things here in the labs and the tour. Why won't we start touring here then?"

She received a handful of enthusiastic nods since the seniors snapped out of their trance and wondering.

They started touring the labs, starting with Sean and his colleagues. Sean was a boyfriend of James. He was an analytical looking person. A replica of Kyoya from Ouran Host Club.

Sean and his crew were working on a BB8. "We made the design per Rob's request." Sean gestured to Rob who looked up from welding the metal parts together. He waved at the group before going back to his work. "We had a free day to do something cause we finished a project yesterday and we were expected by our Head to do something more productive than just brainstorming ideas."

The whole group looked speechless. Star Wars fan or not. The idea of being bored to make this was impressive counting the fact that their workday started 3 hours ago.

"It can do household chores and play projections. He could also do a lot of other things BB8 in the movies do."

The tour guide thanks Sean before leading the group to another table. 

This happened for another hour before they circled back around the floor. Not that much interesting projects were there because of the recent Science Expo that pushed the interns to only eat Bentos and red bull.

* * *

  
The tour guide announced that they'll be going to the tower's food court. They piled into the large elevator but Peter got annoyed by Flash on the way to the floor. "What did you do to get other people to lie Penis?" Flash murmured. Harley wasn't with Peter at the time. He was busy entertaining Miles and the other freshmen so they were on two sides of the elevator.

Peter was disgusted. 

"Excuse me?" Peter scoffed. Peter knew Flash was not that vulgar to him at all. Granted, Flash got himself exposed for making fun of the maker of the Spider-man suit and everything. But he wasn't backing down, huh? Two can play it that game motherfucker.

"You heard me, Parker." He spits back out to Peter. No one, I mean no one was noticing the lack of comfort in the conversation nor the conversation at all.

"First of all, I know you better than pulling yourself down enough to make that insult, or are you already there because of last week? Frankly, I don't care. I'm done with all your shit talk. You're all bark no bite. I've seen you at Gym class. You're pathetic even though you say you can take me down in mere seconds. Care to think about that again?" Flash was silent. Peter calculated he would be up and going again after lunch, maybe less.

* * *

  
They arrived at the Food Court and the tour guide explained what will happen and all that jazz. They split, got their food, and sat at different tables.

Harley sat on Peter's right while Gwen sat on Peter's right. Across from them, there was Ned and Betty. Miles sat across from Gwen as Ned and Betty sat in front of Peter and Harley. MJ took comfort at the head of the table, sitting down on a chair she got from another table.

"I can't believe what Flash said in the elevator," Peter grumbled out. Before anyone else could react to Peter's accidental complaint, MJ, Harley, and Gwen's immediately replied with, "What did he do? I swear I'm gonna beat the shit outta him." in complete sync.

Peter realized what he said and shook his head frantically. He looked at the people across from him for back up but they didn't give him any. He just received a pitying shake of the head.

"It's nothing!" He exclaimed, trying to calm the three down. But it remained no fruit from his labor. Glares increased at the pitying excuse of a bully on the other side of the room.

Two young kids were faster than the three's preparations to kick Flash's ass. It was skipped out Mary, holding toy Iron Lad and Spider-man plushies and Morgan.

(I'd like to think Morgan is 2 and a half years older than Mary even though they should be one year apart.)

No one seemed to notice them as they walked from the nearest table to the elevator to where the group was seated. Mary attacked Harley and Peter with hugs as Morgan approached the other three teens and inquired them about certain things only Morgan could ask.

Peter hugged Mary back as much tightness as she had to him moments ago. Betty took notice of the small hugging Peter and asked them who it was. "We sort of kinda adopted her," Peter replied, unsure. "Harley found her after that fire incident in Downtown Manhattan a year ago." Betty nodded and promised to Peter and Harley to zip her mouth shut.

They stayed until the end of the lunch period and that seemed to take MJ, Gwen, Harley's mind off of Flash. They left a few minutes before the tour guide told them to clean up. Mary made Peter, Harley, and Miles promise an impromptu movie night after this. They agreed to Mary's promise cause when do you disagree with a 4-year-old? Never.

Peter, Miles, Ned, and, Betty felt the rage and glares sent to Flash by MJ, Gwen, and Harley. All four sighed. They were stubborn asses when it came to it.

Peter never had a break. He wondered if it'll carry in the future. Peter then grimaced, he didn't want to think about that.

They boarded the elevator to the board room where the interview was gonna take place for the Avengers who weren't on a mission.

If the interview doesn't make Flash piss his pants, Peter didn't know what will. He put all his bags in the basket at the chance that Flash is gonna ask about the internships. He is sure that this will make Flash stop bullying him.

Everyone had a breaking point. Peter is pretty sure this is his. He will make sure he wouldn't regret it. 

**If any god was listening right now, you better run. There's a rage coming and you're gonna watch it burn.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna update tomorrow and finish this fic. I think this needs 2 more chapters before it's complete
> 
> Cheers.


	4. I think I'll Watch the Fight Go On and Watch It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the conference room and Parkner fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated with myself and ended up finalizing that this is only 4 chapters :)

They arrived in the conference room. All of the students from the tour group fought for the seat in front, including Miles, Ned, and Betty. Gwen, MJ, Harley, and Peter sat at the very back of the room.  
  
Peter laid his head on Harley's shoulder, tired from Flash and his shenanigans. Harley simpered, caring less but also more about the douche.  
  
The Avengers walked in and sat down, only a few of them were present. Peter took notice of that, wondering what mission they were on. It seemed like it was a long one from the location Peter saw Tony input last night in the Quinjet.  
  
Peter's mind ached, he didn't want to go into the specifics. He could leave that for Miles. The interview started and the answers were back and forth, no deeper explanation into their answers. Peter chuckled. They were always like that during interviews.  
  


* * *

  
  
The interview was a few minutes until the end. Peter felt himself grow more disappointed by the minute. He didn't know why Flash won't ask the fucking question already. He didn't mind, he wanted Flash to embarrass himself but at the same time, he didn't want him to be escorted out of the building, even though he had the high chance to be though, as it is.  
  
Peter was starting to mentally congratulate Flash for his valiant-but, not really-efforts for holding it in and staying quiet. He was proud. Disappointed, yes, but proud none the less. Peter could treat himself to some ice cream later if he wanted, it didn't matter. He and Harley could share one while watching with Miles and Mary. He could wallow in self-pity for Flash asking the question.  
  
Wait.  
  
Peter shot up, scaring Harley in the process. He uttered a small apology before looking at the faces in the front of the room. They looked pissed. He looked at Flash. Peter's eyes widened. Flash looked scared shitless. Eyes widened, face pale as looking though as he saw a ghost.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tony asked, pissed as ever. "What did you say to my kid?"  
  
Flash now looked like ha pissed himself. He quickly regained his posture and managed to squeak out, "Your kid?" Tony rounded the panel table and stood in front of Flash, gauntlet ready to strike.  
  
"That's right. My kid." Tony looked at MJ. "Is this Flash? The kid Peter's talking about?" MJ gave a satisfied nod. Tony turned back to Flash. "Section 4 of the Stark Industries Handbook states that anyone who harasses an employee of the company will be escorted out and will be red-flagged in the system and will not be allowed to enter any Stark Industries-owned location."  
  
"You can't do that!" Flash exclaimed. Tony let out a dry laugh.  
  
"I own SI and I can do whatever I want." Tony pressed a button on his watch and guards entered the room, the first one talking to Mr. Harrington and the other grabbing Flash by the arm and escorting him out.  
  


* * *

  
  
Peter sighed against Harley. They were on the couch in their apartment two floors down the penthouse. Both Harley and Peter felt drained from the tour although they barely did anything.  
  
They were waiting for Mary and Miles to arrive in the penthouse. They pecked a few times while watching a show they were watching for the past week.  
  
Peter felt content, he felt grateful for the people in his life. From May to Harley to even Tony. Peter didn't know how or why he got the life he had. It didn't matter though. Peter wasn't gonna question it, he didn't want to.  
  


* * *

  
  
The other two arrived in the living room. First was Mary, who attacked them with hugs and kisses. The second was Miles, who took a detour for his room before entering the living room. The snacks were ready on the coffee table. There was only one thing  
needed, being the movie.  
  
"I wanna watch Harry Potter!" Mary exclaimed. She hasn't watched the movies yet. She managed to comb through the whole book series in one weekend though.  
  
Harley looked at her, questioning her whole existence. Mary looked back at him, determined to win the silent contest they had. Peter and Miles looked at each other then deadpanned at the two people staring at one another in front of them.  
  
This kept on going for two more minutes until Harley sighed in defeat. No one could beat Mary in the staring contest the four of them have.  
  
It was the cute face that made them give up.  
  
Mary jumped in excitement and launched herself in Peter's arms, snuggling into him. Harley sat in between the two spider-men and asked FRIDAY to dim the lights and play the first Harry Potter movie.  
  
They spent the next few hours quoting lines and complaining about some scenes. Miles was the one who quoted the majority of the lines and Harley was the one who complained the most. Peter kept fond but judging eyes at Harley at the times he complained and joined Miles quoting the lines. Mary didn't care for the other three men she called her family and focused on the movies.  
  
They only managed to watch until The Order of The Pheonix, falling asleep after the death of Cedric in The Goblet of Fire.  
  
Harley was the last one awake. He cleaned the mess and carried all three of them into their respective beds after he took a picture of the three of them sleeping.  
  
Harley didn't know when the universe thought that he deserved people so kind like Peter, Miles, and Mary. Before, he didn't know anything about the outside world besides Tony. Now, he had a loving boyfriend and two wonderful pseudo-children. He considered them to be more precious than his life. He would do anything for them.  
  
He snuggled into Peter as they lied on their shared bed. Peter let out a disgruntled noise but made no move to wake up. Harley was content and was sure Peter was too.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
-  
**Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
Spent the last couple hours complaining about the Harry Potter movies, wyd?  
(The angle faced the three of them, asleep. Mary was on Peter's lap. Her face was covered in Peter's neck. Peter's head was resting at the top of the couch, lightly snoring. Space was between the two of them and Miles. His head was also resting at the top of the couch, drool prominent rolling down his chin. His legs were loosely crossed together. His arms were at his side. Their faces were illuminated with a blue hue from the TV.)  
  
**@gitc, @emmmjay, @TonyStark, @PepperPSSRCEO and 1,532 other people liked this.**  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended on a pretty sweet note if i do say so myself


End file.
